Destination Finale : La Liste de la Mort
by HeroWitch
Summary: La Mort est de retour, et elle en a après sept étudiants les frappant dans un terrible accident qui va se produire dans leur lycée. Mais si ils s'en sortent de l'accident, la Mort les laissera tranquille ?
1. Les Signes

**DESTINATION FINALE FANFIC**

**CHAPITRE 1 : LES SIGNES**

**Disclaimer : L'univers de Destination Finale ne m'appartient pas.**

Comme elle était là, la sueur commença à couler sur son front. Elle frappa sa plume contre le côté de son bureau, et souhaita que les réponses de ce contrôle lui viendraient bientôt en tête. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers l'horloge, furieuse qu'il avait apparemment décidé de ralentir son tic-tac. Elle se tourna sur son papier, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_Je vais me planter._

_Et merde. _

La jeune fille se rassit, fermant les yeux et gémit doucement. Il y avait un petit rire derrière elle, entraînant la jeune fille à ouvrir les yeux avec dégoût pur et retourner en arrière sur son papier. La jeune fille toussa doucement, en regardant le professeur, qui était assis à son bureau, à regarder un article de journal. Il leva les yeux vers elle.

- Phoebe, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, murmurait-elle. Le professeur hocha la tête, en regardant vers le bas à son journal. Phoebe Harrison roulait des yeux rapidement, son sourire s'estompa que les secondes avaient continué à cocher fort dans ses oreilles. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, en nouant ses cheveux bruns en queue de cheval. Ce fut alors que la cloche sonna, la faisant sursauter.

- Très bien, je veux que chacun de vous mette son stylo et crayon en bas de la table," dit le professeur, debout. Phoebe posa son test sur son bureau, levant la main et en essuyant sa sueur. « Je percevrais quelques-uns. Bonne chance à vous tous et j'espère que vous aurez une bonne pause estivale. Malheureusement, je verrais certains d'entre vous très bientôt. »

- Il est bizarre ce prof. "

-Hein ?"

Phoebe se retourna et regarda la jeune fille blonde qui l'approchait. Phoebe ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais au contraire, elle se taisait, comme elle le faisait toujours. Elle saisit son sac avant de se lever et souriant.

- Tu crois que tu as réussie le test ?" demanda Alicia Horton. Phoebe haussa les épaules.

- Je n'en sais rien, j'espère que j'aurai une bonne note."

- Pourtant, il serait bon de savoir que j'ai fait mieux dans un sujet que tu as fait." Dit Alicia en souriant.

Phoebe haussa les épaules une fois de plus, quand une légère brise de vent brossa ses cheveux. N'y prêtant pas attention, elle quitta la salle de classe avec Phoebe derrière elle. Comme les deux jeunes filles, et le reste de la classe, se précipitèrent hors de la classe, Alicia sortit son iPod et mit ses écouteurs à l'oreille, annulant les bruits de quelques-uns des étudiants.

- Franchement, j'espère l'avoir réussi." Dit Phoebe.

- Moi aussi", répondit Alicia. Elle frappa sa main sur l'un des casiers avant de virevolter dans tous les sens et de rire. Phoebe regarda fixement son amie, en train de lire sa personnalité.

- Si tu veux savoir, moi je suis sûre de l'avoir réussi," ajouta Alicia.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu viens de faire l'un des tests les plus importants de ta vie. »

- Ouais, je sais. " dit Alicia.

Phoebe secoua la tête, d'un air déçu. Tout à coup, Alicia poussa un cri, lorsqu'un ballon de basket lui arriva en plein dans l'épaule. Surprise, Alicia leva la main, frottant son épaule dans la douleur et regarda le garçon qui lui avait envoyé le ballon.

- Pauvre con...", murmura-t-elle doucement.

- Ça va aller ?" demanda Phoebe.

- Ça fait super mal !" s'exclama Alicia en ramassant le ballon et le jetant à nouveau de l'autre côté de la salle vers le garçon.

- Eh bien, Brian Jackson est un abruti total et sans cervelle," répondit Phoebe, assez fort pour être certaine que Brian pouvait l'entendre. Alicia tourna autour, en attendant que Brian dise quelque chose, et heureusement pour elle, lui et ses amis footballeurs continuaient de balancer le ballon dans le couloir. Alicia hocha la tête, serrant son sac et furtivement au coin et en claquant son dos dans un des casiers. Phoebe s'approcha de son casier, posant son sac sur le sol. Elle atteignit derrière elle et tira l'élastique elle avait l'habitude de faire sa queue de cheval.

Puis, les deux filles fermèrent leurs casiers pour marcher vers la sortie.

- Pas fâchée qu'on soit le dernier jour d'école." dit Phoebe.

- Ça oui, t'as des projets pour ces vacances ?"demanda Alicia.

- Ben, avec Oliver, on a prévu de faire un voyage en France, voir des belles plages, visiter Saint- Tropez," dit Phoebe.

- Oh, et ça en est où entre vous deux ? Le mariage est prévu pour quand ?" demanda Alicia d'un air coquin.

- Dis pas de conneries, Oliver et moi, on est juste copains, c'est tout. On sort ensemble et c'est tout." Répondit Phoebe, bousculant son amie à l'épaule.

Phoebe s'arrêta brusquement et regarda de l'avant avec une expression vide sur son visage. Alicia sourit avant de lever les yeux vers sa meilleure amie. Elle leva un sourcil quand elle vit l'expression sur le visage de Phoebe. Celle-ci commença à tousser pendant une seconde, presque comme si elle étouffait. Elle cracha sur le sol, manquant heureusement les chaussures de sa meilleure amie. Alicia soutint son amie, intriguée.

- Hé, tu te sens bien ? murmura-t-elle.

- Hein?"

- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu réagissais comme si un monstre t'étouffait."

-J'ai cru que..." commença Phoebe mais regardait tout autour pour les élèves, qui parlaient tranquillement entre eux sur leur passage. Elle sourit, d'un air rassuré. « J'avais l'impression de bruler dans un incendie."

- Un incendie dans ce lycée ? C'est bien la dernière chose à laquelle je penserai. Réprima Alicia.

- Je te jure que c'était vraiment bizarre. C'était comme si j'y étais. Comme si je brulais vif pour de vrai. On aurait dit un signe. Comme si quelque chose de grave allait arriver. Expliqua Phoebe en fronçant les sourcils.

- T'as trop d'imagination, ma vieille, je te le dis. Répondit Alicia en riant.

Un peu plus loin, un jeune homme blond, vêtu d'une veste en cuir noir, se tenait au bout du couloir. Il prenait son sac et ferma son casier. Phoebe sourit en le voyant.

- Oliver ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Et elle partit du couloir, en courant.

- Vas-y, Juliette. Cours voir Roméo. Dit Alicia, d'un air mélancolique.

Et Phoebe courut enlacer son petit ami.

- Salut beauté ! dit Oliver Ridge en souriant et en serrant Phoebe contre lui. Comment s'est passé ton test ?

- Flippant ! J'espère l'avoir réussi ! dit Phoebe.

- Fini les devoirs et les leçons, maintenant, t'es toujours partante pour nos vacances en France, à moins que tu as d'autres projets ?

- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? s'exclama Phoebe en riant. Bien sûr que je suis partante.

Depuis trois ans, aujourd'hui, Phoebe et Oliver étaient en couple. Phoebe avait craqué sur lui, dés l'instant où elle avait vu son regard. _" Franchement, comment résister à ce garçon aussi craquant ? " _s'était-elle demandé. C'était comme si le Destin les avait réunis.

Phoebe continua de sourire à son petit ami, quand soudain, elle eut des frissons. Elle semblait apercevoir des flammes. Des torrents de feu l'entouraient. Phoebe sentit les brulures sur son corps.

"Phoebe ? Phoebe ? Phoebe ?"

Tout d'un coup, la sensation de bruler disparut en un éclair. Phoebe se trouvait dans le couloir entouré d'élèves, et Oliver la prenant par les épaules.

- Phoebe ? Tout va bien ? demanda Oliver, l'air inquiet.

- Ça va bien, juste une sensation bizarre. Répondit Phoebe, l'air intriguée. Tu vas trouver ça dingue, mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose d'énorme va arriver. Un drame terrible ou un accident horrible.

- On dirait que notre Phoebe commence à devenir parano. S'exclama Alicia, qui les avait rejoint. Sûrement du au stress de notre dernier contrôle.

- Je connais un bon remède pour ça, répondit Oliver en souriant. Un p'tit resto du coin pour remonter le moral.

- Eh, quand vous serez partis, Oliver, veille bien sur ma copine. Ramène-la entière. Dit Alicia en gloussant.

- Aucun problème, Alicia ! Je ferais bien attention à elle. C'est promis ! répondit Oliver en souriant à Phoebe.

- T'es vraiment un amour, Oliver, dit Phoebe en souriant. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

- Je me le demande, ma beauté."

Oliver avait toujours les solutions à tout. Chaque fois que Phoebe avait des problèmes, elle pouvait toujours compter sur Oliver pour s'en sortir.

* * *

- Dis pas de conneries !"

- C'est pas des conneries, Nathan."

- Non ... non, putain, ça ne peut pas finir comme ça !" injuria Nathan Raines, montrant du doigt la jeune fille qui venait de lui brisait le cœur. Deux de ses meilleurs amis, les deux qui avaient été autour de lui et qui avaient assisté à l'événement, avaient essayé de le calmer, mais le visage rouge de Nathan ne pouvait pas permettre que cela se produise.

Il avait son dernier mot à dire.

Et cette fille lui avait brisé le cœur pour la dernière fois.

La jeune fille, Jessica Newman, roulait des yeux, contrôlait sous ses ongles pour toute trace de saleté. Elle ne pouvait être dérangée par un perdant, comme Nathan. Après tout, elle s'occupait de certains garçons les plus mignons dans leur école. Elle pourrait sortir avec Brian Jackson à ce stade si elle voulait vraiment.

De plus, il était le dernier jour d'école, et aussi loin que Jessica était concernée, elle n'aurait jamais été aussi dégoûté de voir l'acné de Nathan sur son visage, plus couvert que jamais. "Franchement, il craint à max, celui-là," pensait à elle-même, dès les bras croisés, debout dans une position arrogante. Elle jeta ses cheveux blonds hors de son épaule en regardant Nathan, dont ses deux amis se tenaient le dos. Jessica leva les yeux bleus.

Elle rit d'un air moqueur avant de s'agenouiller et de ramasser son sac. Elle sourit une dernière fois à Nathan avant de marcher vers sa voiture, ses hauts talons en tapant sur le trottoir. Derrière elle, deux de ses copains soutenaient son ex-petit ami. Nathan avait pris quelques respirations profondes avant que son visage ne commençait à revenir à sa couleur normale. Ce n'était pas juste.

Jessica Newman avait obtenu tout ce qu'elle voulait.

L'argent, les garçons, les voitures, les bijoux ... cette fille gâtée et puérile avait toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait, et Nathan avait été là à travers tout cela. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il était si énervé quand elle avait décidé qu'il était temps de rompre avec lui. Dans son esprit, ses paroles étaient encore frais, de plus en plus, naissance à de nouvelles pensées haineuses envers la jeune fille.

- Oh, Nathan," s'exclama-t-elle, en faisant de grands gestes. Toi et moi, nous savons que... notre relation n'avait pas un grand intérêt. Après tout, ta vie va probablement te mener à rien, avec ton acné dégueulasse, moi, je vais faire quelque chose de ma vie. Oh, Nathan ... nous n'allons pas bien ensemble, toi et moi. Le problème est que nous venons de deux mondes différents. Nathan, Nathan oh ..."

Nathan serra les dents, se souvenant de ses paroles.

Le jeune garçon, fou de rage et de chagrin, s'assit sur un siège sur le parking du lycée. Sa meilleure amie, la seule fille du trio, Annie Humber, mit sa main sur son dos et le caresser.

- Nathan, cette fille n'est qu'une grosse salope. Tu peux trouver mieux qu'elle comme fille. Dit-elle.

- T'es sympa de me consoler, Annie, mais qui voudrait sortir avec un mec qui a de l'acné sur le visage ? Je suis juste un loser. J'emmerde les gens ! J'emmerde la vie !

- Surveille ta langue, mon gars, on ne parle pas comme ça devant une fille."

Nathan leva la tête, pour apercevoir Brian Jackson arriver vers le groupe sur la parking.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Jackson ? demanda Nathan qui n'était pas d'humeur à subir les moqueries du joueur de foot, le plus populaire du lycée de McKinley.

- Je viens t'ouvrir les yeux, Raines. Aucune fille ne sortira avec toi. En tout cas, jamais avec ton physique ! lança Brian, d'un air moqueur. Jessica a bien fait de rompre avec toi. Elle a bien mieux à faire que de sortir avec un loser et un laideron dans ton genre.

Brusquement, Nathan se leva de la chaise et regarda Brian, avec un regard de rage. Annie tenta de le calmer, sans succès. Mais le jeune homme sauta sur Brian et le frappa à coups de poing.

- **TU SAIS CE QU'IL TE DIT, LE LAIDERON ? HEIN, LE LOSER ? TU VAS VOIR, CONNARD ! **hurla Nathan en frappant Brian dans l'abdomen.

Annie et deux garçons accoururent pour séparer Nathan et Brian.

- Nathan, arrête ! Arrête ! Calme-toi ! Ça suffit ! dit Annie, en tentant de retenir Nathan par les épaules.

Brian repoussa le garçon, et se releva en grognant.

- Naturellement ! Voilà pourquoi personne ne veut sortir avec toi, tellement tu es complètement malade ! Il est malade ce type ! On devrait l'enfermer à l'asile, ce con ! s'écria Brian en s'éloignant vers sa voiture. Tu seras toujours un taré et un moche !

- **VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, ENFOIRÉ ! SOMBRE CONNARD ! **hurla Nathan, fou de rage. Je voudrais tant lui casser la gueule à ce con.

Tandis que Brian s'éloigna, Annie fit face à son ami.

- Jessica a voulu rompre avec toi, parce qu'elle a l'intention de sortir avec Brian. Expliqua-t-elle. Nathan, cette fille est une vraie traînée. Elle collectionne les garçons les plus mignons qu'elle connaisse, et comme Brian Jackson est l'un des joueurs de foot le plus sexy et le plus populaire du lycée...

- Tu veux dire que je suis un loser ? s'exclama Nathan. Que ce connard de Jackson est plus génial que moi ?

- Non, répondit Annie, d'une voix calme. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Jessica a des projets pour sortir avec Brian. Elle fait toujours ça. Un jour, elle fréquente un garçon, le lendemain, elle sort avec un autre et ainsi de suite. Elle est pourri gâtée cette nana. Crois-moi, il y a bien mieux sur terre qu'elle ou Brian. Tu as toute la vie devant toi pour trouver quelqu'un, Nathan.

Ce fut alors qu'un coup de tonnerre provoqua le silence parmi les étudiants en dehors de l'école secondaire. Annie leva les yeux vers le ciel sombre et soupira, en frottant le dos de Nathan un peu plus difficile alors qu'elle avait avant. "Waouh dit-elle, changeant de sujet. "Le temps, ici commence à devenir orageux ? " Elle sourit, ses cheveux brun foncé voletant dans le vent. Nathan haussa les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton cinglant.

* * *

- Putain, t'as vu ça!"

- Quoi ?"

Comme Vince Johnson leva les yeux de sa Nintendo DS, son meilleur ami, un garçon maigre avec de grosses lunettes à monture rondes, se mit à rire, pointant vers l'avant.

- Putain, dis-moi que t'as vu ça! dit le garçon ringard, nomme Jeremy Willis.

Vince haussa les épaules, en regardant à travers le temps pluvieux de ne voir personne et pas un grand événement qui se déroulait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Vince.

- Jessica Newman vient de rompre avec Nathan Raines ... et Nathan s'est bagarré avec Brian Jackson !" Le garçon se mit à rire, en s'accrochant au banc pour ne pas tomber. Vince haussa les épaules, retourna son attention à son jeu de Nintendo DS, ne prêtant aucune attention aux bavardages de son ami. C'est alors que Annie Hum rentra dans le bâtiment scolaire en bousculant le dos de Jeremy.

- Pauvre con ! lança Annie à Jeremy, avec un regard noir.

- Franchement, on sait tous que Jessica est une pourrie gâtée, et que ses copines sont des débiles. On sait tous qu'elle est une sale garce. Dit Vince à son meilleur ami. "Sérieusement, Jeremy ... il n'y a rien de cool à ce sujet,"

Jeremy Willis secoua la tête, en désaccord avec la logique de son ami. Vince a alors regardé vers le bas de son jeu vidéo. L'amitié entre Vince et Jeremy était bien étrange. Jeremy ressemblait à un surdoué classique du lycée, mais sa personnalité était bien autre chose.

Vince ressemblait à un grand sportif du basket, mais sa personnalité était aussi différente. Il aimait ses jeux vidéo et il aimait les études, deux choses que Jeremy méprisaient. Vince était grand, en fait l'un des plus grands élèves de la classe senior. Son regard adorable ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé quand il était venu à son charme maladroit comme il avait essayé de séduire quelques filles.

Jeremy, cependant, avait le charme et les mots pour plaire à une fille vers lui à cette seconde même. Il était trop mauvais qu'aucune fille ne lui donnait une chance, grâce à ses apparitions. S'il y avait une chose que Jeremy avait toujours voulu, il était de traîner quelqu'un comme Jessica Newman ou Brian Jackson au cours d'une base quotidienne. Il n'y avait rien de mal à Vince. Il était juste, Vince n'était pas le genre de personne qui aimait à parler des gens derrière leur dos, comme Jeremy faisait.

- J'ai une nouvelle à t'apprendre, mon gars !" s'écria Jeremy, d'un air jovial.

- Et quoi donc ? demanda Vince levant la tête de son jeun vidéo.

- Je veux sortir avec Jessica ! annonça le garçon ringard.

Vince regarda son ami, comme si il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, puis il éclata de rire.

- C'est une blague que tu me fais là ? s'exclama-t-il.

Mais en voyant le visage sérieux de son ami, son rire disparut de ses lèvres.

- Non, arrête, t'es pas sérieux, là ? demanda-t-il.

- Je suis très sérieux !"

- Déconne pas, Jeremy, t'es pas du tout son style !

- Parce que tu connais ses goûts ?

- Jeremy, elle ne sortira jamais avec un mec qui porte des lunettes affreuses et qui ne sait même pas se coiffer.

- Je peux toujours essayer. Je devrais peut-être me mettre des lentilles de contact. Mais il y a un problème. Soupira Jeremy.

- Quel est le problème, mec ?"

- Des gens comme Brian Jackson, vivant dans le monde."

- Pourquoi ne pas te battre avec lui ?"

- Parce que Brian est comme un super Dieu ou quelque chose, répondit Jeremy. Il va sans doute me botter le cul dans un battement de cœur ... et je n'ai pas le temps de s'occuper de sa merde», a ajouté Vince. Jeremy hocha la tête, sachant que c'était probablement vrai. Pourtant, il voulait Shane pour obtenir un avant-goût de sa propre médecine. Comme Jeremy regardé, il a vu Shane approche du véhicule de Jessica, se demandant comment cela allait tourner.

- Ecoute, il y a d'autres filles sexy dans la vie. Jeremy, on a bientôt terminé nos examens. Une fois qu'on aura obtenus nos diplômes, on ira quelque part et on s'amusera à draguer quelques meufs. Des nanas aussi sexy que Jessica. On a toute la vie devant nous. Et des mecs comme Brian, moi je dis, on les emmerde, ces mecs-là !

* * *

- Tu ne crois pas que c'était mal de le quitter ? Et toi ?

- Non!"

- Bien sûr que non, Jessica ! Nathan est un loser !

- Ouais, je sais," dit Jessica Newman en sourit dans le siège du conducteur de sa voiture. Elle vérifia ses ongles une fois de plus avant de se retourner et se prélasser dans son siège. Elle ne voulait pas quitter l'école. Pas encore. Jessica regarda par la fenêtre et aperçut un groupe de pom-pom girls qui faisaient leur chemin dans le stationnement du lycée.

- Jessica, tu es si jolie ! s'exclama l'une des deux jeunes filles sur le siège arrière. Jessica sourit, en se regardant dans le rétroviseur. Elles étaient là, dans la voiture. Les trois "J". Triple J que certains élèves les appelaient. C'était un groupe de trois filles. Jessica, bien sûr, avait été le leader du groupe. Jessica s'était toujours considérée comme la plus jolie des trois.

C'était aussi ce que pensait Jodie Baryons.

Jodie était la fille qui attendait des compliments sur Jessica et la troisième membre du groupe les derniers potins. Jodie tenait vraiment à prendre exemple sur Jessica.

Elle était brune, où Jessica était blonde et la troisième membre, Janet King, était une rousse. Ensembles, elles étaient devenus le groupe le plus populaire du lycée de McKinley. Les garçons se tueraient pour se fixer un rencard avec ces filles. Et donc, ils avaient été vains et aveuglés par leur propre beauté, égocentrique par leur puissance et cruels pour leur propre divertissement.

Janet, cependant, était comme l'exécutrice.

Janet complimentait souvent Jessica de sa beauté et de sa chevelure, et approuvait ses méthodes de draguer des garçons. La rumeur circulait qu'elle aurait tué son dernier petit ami à coup de tronçonneuse. Jessica savait qu'elle deviendrait tout de suite proche avec Janet, et à subir les conséquences. Et elle aussi. Jessica, Janet et Jodie avait été inséparables dans tout ce qu'elles avaient fait.

- Donc, Janet, penses-tu que tu peux le manipuler ? demanda Jessica. " Juste au cas où il décide de faire quelque chose de stupide ?" Jessica se retourna vers la banquette arrière de la voiture. Janet, qui regardait par sa fenêtre, dès sauta avant regarder en arrière à Jessica et souriant.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire»,

- Merci", répondit Jessica avant de donner un coup d'œil terne à Janet. Jessica et Jodie échangèrent des regards tandis que Jessica se rassit et vérifia ses ongles. Puis, elle avait l'air à la surface de ses ongles et fit la moue. " Merde !" murmura-t-elle doucement. " Je vais devoir aller chercher mon vernis à ongles, demain," Elle parla avant gémir bruyamment et levant les yeux au plafond de sa voiture. Elle se redressa et fit tourner la clef.

Il y eut tout à coup un grand bruit sourd et un flash de lumière qui aveugla presque Jessica. Elle poussa un cri, sensation d'une chaleur intense. Après une seconde ou deux, la chaleur disparut, laissant Jessica s'interroger sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle se tourna vers ses deux amis, Jodie et Janet, qui regardaient fixement au dehors.

Jessica s'était vite rendu compte que les deux filles n'étaient pas en train de la regarder, mais en regardant le garçon dont le nez a été pressée contre sa fenêtre. En se retournant, elle sourit, roulant sur sa fenêtre et regardait Brian Jackson. Brian eut un sourire narquois largement comme il flasha dans les yeux de Jessica.

- Waouh ! Il est canon, ce beau gosse ! s'exclama Jodie.

- La ferme, Jodie, dit Jessica avant de convertir rapidement son attention sur l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de football. Je pense que je suis amoureux de lui, se disait-elle. Elle avait toujours eu le béguin pour Brian Jackson. Le charme de Brian, son esprit et sa beauté parfait avaient suffi à faire Jessica avoir un orgasme dans son pantalon tout en le regardant.

La jeune femme sourit et sortit de la voiture.

- Jessica, où vas-tu ? Demanda rapidement Jodie. Jessica roulait des yeux, en ignorant sa meilleure amie et fit sourire séduisant à Brian.

- Alors, maintenant que les cours sont finis, qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire ? demanda Jessica.

- Disons que j'avais envie de te proposer d'aller faire un tour dans ma bagnole, ça te dit ? proposa Brian.

Jessica hocha la tête, d'accord avec lui à cent pour cent. Et tous deux se prirent la main et marchèrent sur le parking du lycée, sous les regards surpris de Janet et Jodie.

- Brian est si craquant ! Comme diable fait Jess pour sortir avec lui ? demanda Jodie, stupéfaite.

- Tu connais Jessica, ma vieille, elle a toujours des tours de magie dans son sac. Expliqua Janet en haussant les épaules. Elle a un bel avenir devant elle.

- Et toi, côté garçon, y a quelqu'un qui te branche ?

Janet soupira, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

- Moi ? Non, personne. J'avais craqué pour Oliver Ridge, mais il sort avec Phoebe Harrison.

- D'ailleurs, je me demande ce qu'elle peut lui trouver à Oliver. Elle n'est pas très superbe !

- Phoebe n'est pas laide, loin de là !

Jodie leva ses bras en l'air en regardant le couple Brian et Jessica s'éloigner.

- Et si on mettait la radio ? Je veux écouter de la belle musique !

- Vas-y, Jess ne nous en voudra pas d'allumer la radio de sa voiture, répondit Janet en haussant les épaules.

Jodie se déplaça dans la voiture pour mettre en route la radio, quand le poste s'alluma, une chanson se fit entendre:

_"Je jure qu'il n'y a pas de paradis__  
__Et je prie pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'enfer__  
__Mais je ne le saurai jamais en vivant__  
__Seule ma mort le dira__  
__Seule ma mort le dira ouais__  
__Seule ma mort le dira"_

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc ? s'interrogea Janet en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je n'en sais rien et je n'aime pas beaucoup, je vais changer. Répliqua Jodie.

Mais elle eut beau appuyer sur une touche du poste, la chanson continua:

_"Je veux pas partir avec le diable__  
__Je veux pas partir avec le démon__  
__Je veux pas partir avec Satan__  
__Je veux pas mourir inquiet"_

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? demanda Janet en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'arrive pas à changer de canal. Il y a un problème avec la radio. Répondit Jodie, l'air intriguée, en regardant le numéro de la chaîne : 180.

Ce fut très bizarre, mais ce que ces deux filles ignoraient, était que bientôt, plusieurs étudiants n'allaient pas tarder à trouver la **_Mort._**

**Voilà pour ce début. Bon, d'accord, je sais, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions. Mais je voulais montrer une belle présentation des personnages. Dans les chapitres qui vont suivre, vous ne serez pas déçu.**

**Dites quels sont vos impressions ? Souhaitez-vous que je continue ? La suite très prochainement !**


	2. Les Victimes

**DESTINATION FINALE FANFIC**

**CHAPITRE 2 : LES VICTIMES**

**Disclaimer : L'univers de Destination Finale ne m'appartient pas.**

Le conducteur du camion de location n'avait pas remarqué qu'il partait pour une destination tragique jusqu'à ce que son camion aurait enfoncé la clôture. Jusque-là, dix minutes avant que l'accident ne se produise, qui coûterait au moins une centaine de vies, Mark Vance avait décidé d'appeler sa femme. Après tout, elle avait été celle qui avait voulu ce genre de choses dans leur nouvelle maison dès que possible. Mark avait ouvert son téléphone portable, tout à coup en laissant échapper un cri, comme il avait fait une embardée et évita un accident de justesse. La voiture qu'il avait presque atteinte klaxonné, d'une façon furieuse tout comme sa femme, Mary Vance, répondit au téléphone de sa maison.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?" Demanda-t-elle au lieu de donner un message d'accueil approprié.

- Rien, mon cœur, répondit Mark. Il continua à conduire, avec une main sur le volant et l'autre tenant le téléphone. « J'ai décidé que je vais faire des choses qui nous concernent... si tu vois ce que je veux dire," sourit-il. Mark Vance avait été très probablement la plus jeune personne à son chantier de construction.

Un coup de tonnerre le fit sursauter à nouveau, près de l'obligeant à dévier le camion de location à nouveau.

- Putain de merde," Il se mit à rire, sortant de sa poche et en tirant un paquet de cigarettes. Sa femme n'avait pas répondu. Au lieu de cela, il ne pouvait entendre quelque chose de brassage dans le fond.

- Chérie, tu es là ? demanda Mark, d'un air inquiet.

Il espérait qu'elle ne lui raccrocherait pas au nez. Mark regarda la route ouverte devant lui. Un sourire se glissa sur son visage quand il saisit le téléphone dans sa main.

- Chérie ? Il eut un petit rire. "Je t'entends respirer à l'autre bout."

- On dirait que tu baises encore... comme d'habitude," Mary se trouva dire. "Et me voici ... en attendant pour décompresser. Où est l'ensemble de nos merdes, Mark ? Elle demanda d'un ton accrocheur. les yeux de Mark s'élargirent. Il haussa les épaules, presque comme si elle pouvait le voir. "Mark ... Mark, tu es toujours là ?" Son ton inquiet le fit sourire, de manière surprenante. Il continua à l'éblouissement à la route.

- Ouais, je suis là ! Et j'ai tout planifié pour nous ! Nous déménagerons dans une grande maison ! Tu verras, il y aura un magnifique jardin ! Nos enfants pourront s'amuser !

- Mark, on n'a pas d'enfants ! Et on a aucun avenir dans ce trou perdu ! Q 'y a-t-il vraiment entre nous, hein ? demanda Mary. J'ai bien envie de m'installer chez ma mère. Elle est très malade. Les médecins pensent qu'elle est en phase terminale.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé. J'espère bien pouvoir faire quelque chose mais...

Tout à coup, il y avait un grand bruit sur la route, interrompant sa phrase.

Un coup de klaxon se fit entendre. Mark jeta son téléphone, leva les yeux et poussa un petit cri, failli heurter un autobus plein de jeunes. Le chauffeur d'autobus scolaire freina brutalement, bousculant les jeunes à l'intérieur du long véhicule. Chaque adolescent riait ou regardait la route.

Un froid s'abattait sur lui. Mark ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait été plus humide à ce point, même si la pluie avait commencé à verser. Goutte à goutte, la pluie avait commencé à descendre lentement sur le toit de la location. Il roulait des yeux, roulant jusqu'à sa fenêtre et en tenant sa cigarette de sa main.

Il effleura les cendres sur le côté du passager, en évitant les coups de son téléphone portable. Il s'arrêta et le regarda pendant un moment avant de secouer la tête et continua à rouler. Ce fut alors que le téléphone portable se mit à vibrer. Il baissa les yeux sur son appareil, se demandant s'il devait répondre.

Il tourna la roue un peu, ne remarquant pas la voie qu'il avait commencé à prendre. La tête ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas voir l'adolescente, prête à traverser la rue après avoir quitté l'école. Il ne pouvait pas la voir et c'est ce que rendait son dernier voyage aussi terrifiant. Mark atteignit pour son téléphone portable après sa décision finale et renversa l'ouvrir.

- Allo, Mary ?

Mark leva les yeux. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Il laissa tomber son téléphone portable dans la chaleur des choses. La jeune fille n'avait pas plus de quatorze ou quinze ans. Ses bras fouetté en face d'elle. Elle hurla de terreur. Mark fit une embardée du véhicule, en saisissant le volant à deux mains. Il se trouva bientôt de partant de la route dans l'herbe et après, dans une clôture métallique. Mark hurla de frayeur, avant que son visage soit écrasé sur le volant et le tableau de bord, après le passage de l'airbag et de la clôture métallique.

Il était mort avant d'avoir touché le sol. Et son pied était toujours pressé contre la pédale de l'accélérateur. Le camion de location faisait route sur une colline, la colline qui menait vers le lycée de **_McKinley_**, faisant son chemin vers le parking des élèves, avec une clôture, accroché à son pare-brise. Sur le téléphone portable, sa femme l'appelait.

Quand elle n'avait obtenu aucune réponse, elle appela la police.

* * *

Dix minutes avant que le camion ne frappa le parking, Phoebe, Alicia et Oliver marchèrent dehors. Ils avaient beaucoup entendue parlé de la rupture entre Jessica Newman et Nathan Raines, mais bien sûr, Alicia avait dû le voir. Après tout, elle aimait les commérages et entendre parler de la vie dangereuse de ses camarades de classe.

- On ne devrait pas se mêler de leur affaires ? demanda Phoebe.

- S'ils ne veulent pas que nous le sachions, ils n'auraient pas rompu en public," répondit Alicia avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

- Ça m'aurait étonné qu'entre Jessica et Nathan, il puisse y avoir quelque chose de sérieux. Dit Oliver, après tout, Jessica ne fréquente pas des gens qui ont de l'acné sur eux.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle voulait sortir avec toi, il y a quelques temps, remarqua Phoebe, en observant son petit ami.

- Je t'en prie, Phoebe ! dit Oliver en souriant. Tu sais très bien que Jessica Newman et sa bande de nanas bizarres ne t'arrivent même pas à la cheville. Non, toi, tu n'es pas Jessica, ni Janet, ni Jodie. Toi, tu es tout simplement la fille la plus sexy que je connaisse.

- Sexy ? Ah, tu me rassures alors ! répondit Phoebe, soulagée et ravie.

- Et en plus, tu n'es pas aussi pourri gâtée qu'elle, ajouta Oliver.

- Moi, je dis qu'il faut être dingue pour sortir avec Jessica, même pour une amie. Dit Alicia.

- C'est clair, répondit Oliver, en hochant la tête. Je suis bien d'accord avec toi.

* * *

- Oh putain, mec ! Vise un peu ça !

- Quoi ?

- Je regarde ça de mes propres yeux... le gros cul de Phoebe ! s'exclama Jeremy en souriant, penché vers l'avant et pincer les fesses de la jeune fille. Phoebe haletait, se retournant et en regardant comme si elle était énervée.

- Putain, elle est trop canon ! déclaré Jeremy, tapant Vince à l'épaule.

Phoebe dit quelque chose à Oliver, et tous les trois avec Alicia se retournèrent vers Jeremy et Vince. Oliver dit à Phoebe de l'attendre et marcha vers le garçon maigre aux lunettes.

- Hé, Willis, ça va comme tu veux ? Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ? demanda Oliver, l'air furieux.

- Oh... écoute, Oliver... je n'y peux rien, bredouilla Jeremy, embarrassé, ta copine est trop canon ! Je suis comme ça...

- Ouais, t'es comme ça, l'interrompant sèchement Oliver. Et si tu veux sortir avec une fille, bouge ton cul, mets des lentilles, cesse de porter ces lunettes qui ressemblent à une parabole.

Il s'approcha de Jeremy, l'attrapant par l'épaule, et lui répliqua d'un ton menaçant:

- Si jamais tu oses encore mater ma copine, je te jure qu'après ça, tu verras mon poing dans la gueule, pauvre con. C'est compris ?

Il lui écrasa l'épaule. Jeremy hocha la tête, en gémissant. Oliver s'éloigna et revint vers Phoebe et Alicia qui reprirent leur chemin.

Vince n'avait pas agi. Au lieu de ça, il se trouva en jouant sur sa Nintendo DS, ignorant le fait que son meilleur ami avait été menacé par un de ses camarades.

- Quel dur, Oliver ! Il me flanque la trouille ! s'exclama Jeremy.

- Tu devrais faire attention, Jeremy, dit Vince, sans lever des yeux de sa petite console de jeu, sinon tôt ou tard, tu finiras mal.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour plaire à une fille ? demanda Jeremy. T'aurais pas un tuyau à me conseiller ?

- Bah, déjà pour commencer, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de porter ces lunettes affreuses et mettre des lentilles de contact, et change ton look. Expliqua Vince, toujours en jouant à son jeu de poche. Si tu veux vraiment sortir avec une fille, faudrait que t'arrête d'être... toi.

Jeremy soupira de frustration.

- T'as peut-être raison, c'est ce que je vais faire. Je te promets qu'un jour, que ce soit au Paradis ou en Enfer, on m'appellera Jeremy le dragueur de nanas.

Vince éclata de rire.

- Hé bien, j'espère que ce jour ne vienne jamais.

Jeremy soupira et aperçut quelque chose au loin.

- Hé, mec ! T'as vu ce camion en haut de la colline ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Quel camion ? demanda Vince en relevant la tête.

Et Vince et Jeremy fois levèrent les yeux en regardant le gros camion de location en haut de la colline, qui n'allait pas tarder à faire une violente descente vers la clôture du parking de l'école.

* * *

Quelques instants avant le camion de location n'entrait en collision avec la barrière du lycée, Brian Jackson et Jessica Newman s'embrassaient dans un moment presque romantique derrière l'école, entre les buissons. Jessica avait soulevé sa jupe et son chemisier déboutonné. Elle sourit, en appuyant ses lèvres doucement contre Brian.

- Comme t'es hyper sexy ! s'exclama Brian. Tu savais que mon deuxième prénom est Shane. Je l'adore comme pseudo. Mes potes m'appellent comme ça, si tu veux m'appeler Shane…

Jessica hocha la tête, ne pouvant nier l'observation.

- Brian, ça te va bien. Crois-moi, mon chéri, dit-elle, en se frottant sa paume contre son membre. "Une fois que j'en aurai fini avec toi... tu vas être fumé," Jessica rit doucement, dans un ton presque séducteur. Brian hocha la tête, son sourire de plus en plus large, sachant où Jessica voulait en venir.

- Attends ! dit-il en se retournant.

Jessica roulait des yeux, mais décida de garder son sang-froid.

- Quoi ?

- Que vont penser tes amies ? Demanda-t-il. Jessica ricana. Bien sûr, ce n'était que Brian qui pourrait penser à une excuse pendant les rapports sexuels. Voulait-il attendre pour avoir des rapports sexuels avec elle ? Jessica parut en colère, mais contrôla son sang-froid. Au lieu de cela, elle prit un souffle profond et apaisant et hocha la tête.

- Quoi, mes amies ? Demanda-t-elle. Elles sont dans ma voiture. Elles s'en foutent.

- Non, non ... pas ça, répondit-il. Jessica soulevé un sourcil avec inquiétude. Où voulait-il en venir ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Je me demandais ... pourrions-nous peut-être les faire venir à nous... qu'elle nous rejoigne dans cette petite escapade ? Demanda Brian avec un sourire diabolique. La bouche bée de Jessica fut en état de choc. Elle le repoussa, mais ne contribua pas à sourire à son charme juvénile.

- Allez, ce sera amusant ! supplia-t-il. Je veux bien me taper trois meufs de ce putain de lycée.

Il sourit. Jessica réfléchit pendant un moment.

- Non, décida-t-elle. Ce sont mes amies et je me sentirais pas à l'aise.

- Quelle garce ! ricana-t-il.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Nathan broyait du noir. Il n'avait pas eu la vie facile au lycée. Pratiquement, tous les élèves se moquaient de lui, à cause de son acné à la figure. Annie Humber était sa seule et unique amie. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le banc, avec une cigarette à la bouche.

- Je compatis, sincèrement Nathan, dit-elle, en soufflant avec sa cigarette.

- Merci Annie, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à t'écouter. Dit Nathan. J'en ai marre de ce putain de lycée. Ce que je veux, c'est que les gens ne me rejettent pas à cause de mon physique.

- Moi, je ne te rejette pas ! fit remarquer Annie.

- Et on dirait que t'es bien la seule. Putain, s'il pouvait se passer quelque chose qui pourrait changer ma vie, ce serait cool...

- **ATTENTION !**

Les deux étudiants levèrent la tête pour apercevoir le camion de location arriver à toute vitesse vers le parking de l'école. Il défonça la clôture métallique et fonça sur le parc de stationnement, bousculant des voitures. Des étudiants tentèrent de se sauver, en hurlant de terreur. Quelques uns étaient déjà écrasés.

- Oh Mon Dieu ! s'écria Annie, terrorisée.

Plus loin, Phoebe, Alicia et Oliver se retournèrent et aperçurent le carnage dans le parking. Quelques élèves fuyaient, d'autres se faisaient écraser par le camion.

- Nom de Dieu ! s'écria Alicia stupéfaite et terrifiée.

- **VIENS, ALLONS-NOUS-EN ! NE RESTONS PAS LÀ ! **hurla Nathan en entrant dans la foule d'étudiants qui fuyaient de terreur.

- **NATHAN ! REVIENS ! NATHAN ! **hurla Annie, voyant le nombre d'étudiants morts, fit tomber sa cigarette.

Malheureusement, sa cigarette avait atterri au mauvais endroit.

Quelques secondes après, une explosion se produisit.

Après cela, une autre et encore une autre.

* * *

Quelques instants avant que le camion ne démolisse la clôture métallique, dans la voiture de Jessica, Jodie et Janet tentaient d'éteindre la radio, où cette étrange chanson se faisait entendre à l'intérieur du véhicule.

- Impossible d'éteindre cette merde ! pesta Jodie, en voyant le nombre 180 sur la chaîne de la radio.

_"Si c'est la paix que tu trouves dans la mort__  
__Quand le moment de mourir est là__  
__Alors empaquette mon cercueil__  
__Parce qu'il fait froid ici-bas__  
__Ouais il fait froid ici-bas__  
__Ouais il fait follement froid ici-bas"_

Ce fut alors qu'un bruit strident se fit entendre. Les deux filles aperçurent au loin, le camion de location défoncer la barrière métallique et fonçait tout droit vers la voiture de Jessica.

- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que... ? demanda Janet.

Avant que Jodie ne pouvait dire quelque chose, le camion faisait son chemin dans le parking, et malheureusement, Jodie et Janet furent les premières victimes de la _**Mort**_.

Mais elles n'étaient sûrement pas les dernières.

**Dites-moi quels sont vos impressions ? Souhaitez-vous que je continue ? La suite très prochainement !**


End file.
